Some Random Yu-Gi-Oh Thing idk
by UncreativeWriter47
Summary: Some people play some card games at semi-high stakes, like in Yu-gi-oh. I brought in my own type of summoning, which will be saved for later, also this won't have links or pendulum because I don't know how those work or how to use them effectively, to be quite honest, I'm not even that good at deck building or strategizing in general either. Mostly custom cards and fan characters.
1. The Beginning

Once again, Jacob found himself studying Dueling at the local library, a now common occurrence after his failure during the dueling exams at his school. He placed dead last, the place his peers expected him to place. He was lucky to even graduate from the academy at all, a surprise to his peers and himself. He knew the rules and how to play, but that didn't matter if he couldn't think ahead, try to predict his opponent's strategy. It wasn't that Jacob couldn't think ahead, it was his problem of always overthinking things, 'what if they had this card, or that card, or both', and as such never came to a good conclusion where he knew what move to make.

He let out a short sigh before closing the book he was reading, taking his sheet full of notes and leaving for home, where he would use this information to create strategies so that he could prove he wasn't an inept duelist. As he made his way down the snow-covered path, a strange light caught his attention, making him look up from his notes, and see a light, emanating from an alleyalley. Common sense told Jacob to 'not go down there', but curiosity got the better of him, and he turned towards the alley, following the light to it's source, a singular card, on top of the snow.

"How strange," Jacob muttered, picking up the card.

At first he couldn't tell what kind of card it was because of the light, but as soon as he picked it up, the light vanished, leaving the alley fairly dark. Jacob put the card into his coat and finished his journey home, to follow his original plans, and look at this card.

He quickly opened the door, just enough so he could slip in, and then closed the door quickly, so the cold air didn't get inside, all in a swift movement he had practiced all winter. He ran to a small table, that was in the center of his living room, and took a seat on the ground, not bothering to pull up a chair. He pulled his deck out, and spread the cards out on the table in a way so they weren't all mixed together, but were instead neatly organized, or at the very least arranged in a 'manageable mess'. At the center of this mess was Jacob's ace monster, if it could really be called that. A standard level 4 monster, average attack, average defense, but an ability that could be used to set himself up in the future. Then he took out the card he found in an alleyway, and it was in surprisingly good condition for a card left in an alley. Despite the general lack of theme in Jacob's deck, he always told people that 'It's a deck for setting yourself up, so that you can't lose later', of course these were empty words coming from the man with the worst dueling record in school, but he didn't care. Oddly enough, this card seemed to play into that theme as well. At first Jacob thought 'Wow, lucky me!', but then realized that out of the thousands of different card effects it could have, it had one that fit his deck like a glove, and then the fact it was glowing when he found it, and that no one else had gone to investigate the glow finally struck Jacob. Perhaps it was destiny that led him to it, or maybe some kind of magic, either way, he felt ccompelled to add it into his deck, and so he did. He then realized how long he was fixated on a singular card, and that it was late, so he set aside his normal plan, and just slept.

*

Mary's parents had expected only two things from her. They wanted her to be smart, and they wanted her to be obedient. It was only after she graduated that they started trying to shape her into what they wanted her to be. They began giving her tasks, things like 'Defeat him' or 'Win in this'. When she first got these tasks, she would ask questions like 'Why?', but the response was always something along the lines of 'Do you not trust us?'. Even when she tried to move out, they would find a way to make her stay. Over the years, she learnt that obedience was key, and disobedience was met with punishment.

Mary often found herself lying on her bed, thinking back to simpler times, and today was no different, however, today she had decided to leave her parents behind, where she would go, even she wasn't sure. She picked up her backpack, filled with everything she might need, and headed to their overly fancy entrance hall. At the door she found her father.

"I was about to call for you, but it seems as if you've come to me," He said. "Come here then, I've got a new job for you to do."

Mary approached the man she would soon leave behind, not saying a single thing.

"I would like you to find this man," He says, pulling out a photograph. "He has a card he shouldn't have, I would like you to bring it back to me."

She took the photo, opening her mouth to ask why he didn't just get the police to do this, but decided it would be better for her if she simply didn't ask questions and just accepted the task.

He opened the door for Mary, and as she walked out, he told her, "Don't come back until you have the card, everything you need to know is on the back of the photo."

The doors shut behind her, leaving her out in the cold, winter air. She flipped the photograph around, and sure enough information like his name, age, birthday, address, even the card her father wanted back.

She tore up the photo, and put the scraps into her bag, and set off for a place to stay for the night.


	2. The Beginning 2

It was around midday, and only 12 hours since she had left her parents. She hadn't slept last night, deciding that the concrete alleys were too dangerous to sleep in, especially with a backpack on. She found herself in a library, sitting on a couch, on her own. She began considering whether running away was a good idea, maybe she should just find the card and return home. But that was a foolish thought, she didn't want to return to that life, and not after finally having an excuse to leave.

A thought struck her as she was drifting to sleep.

"What if I tried staying at that guys place?"

She couldn't think of anything else, and at the very least she could have a place to stay at. She rose from her seat clumsily and walked to the door, however, someone had caught her eye.

They were sat down, like any normal person in a library, reading a book and taking notes, like a student trying to study. Mary moved around the table until she could see his face, and it seemed luck was finally giving her a break.

"Hey, you!" Mary whisper-screamed, approaching Jacob.

He looked up from his books and notes to see her approaching, and replies, "What? Do I know you?"

"I don't have a place to stay, can I stay at your place?"

At this point, Mary realised that this was going to fail. She sounded either like a homeless girl (which was kind of true), or she was trying her new pickup line.

"No."

"I need a place to stay, even just sleeping on your coach is fine!"

"No."

Mary pulled out her duel disk, "What if I duel you? If I win, I can sleep on your coach, if you win, I'll leave you alone."

This suggestion intrigued Jacob. He had been wanting a chance to try out his new strategies on someone who wouldn't belittle him.

"Fine," He said, getting up. "I need to grab my disk, then we can duel."

Mary nodded in response, and followed him to his apartment, waiting for him outside, it only took a few minutes for him to go in and come out. Afterwards, Jacob led her to a stadium built for dueling practice, however, a room did not come cheap, and Mary's savings were almost completely out, if she lost, it would only be a matter of time until she wasted away on the streets.

They entered the private room, Mary going to the left and Jacob going to the right.

"Let's Duel!"

**Turn 1 (Mary)**

**Mary (4000LP) vs Jacob (4000LP)**

"I'm going first," Mary said in a monotone voice.

"I set a monster, and two cards, your turn."

**Turn 2 (Jacob)**

"I draw!" Jacob said. "I summon Globe of Fortune in attack position!"

**Globe of Fortune: 0atk/100def/lvl1**

"When Globe of Fortune is summoned, I can remove from play 2 spell cards from my deck, and add 1 of them to my hand after two of my standby phases pass!"

Jacob pulls out two cards from his deck and puts them in the 'banished' zone.

"I set one card and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

"Draw."

"I summon LifeForce Channeler in attack position."

**LifeForce Channeler: 1000atk/1000def/lvl4**

"LifeForce Channeler's effect activates! For every monster face-up on the field, I gain 250 life points!"

**4000 - 4500 (Mary)**

"Next I activate the continuous trap: LifeForce Burst! Once per turn, when my life points are higher than yours, I can deal half the difference as battle damage, however one card in my hand is also discarded."

**4000 - 3750 (Jacob)**

"I end my turn."

**Turn 4**

"I draw!"

"I summon Fortune Knight in attack position!"

**Fortune Knight: 1700atk/1000def/lvl4**

"Fortune Knight, attack LifeForce Channeler! Lucky Stab!"

Fortune Knight leaps into the air, and brings its sword down upon the channeler, destroying it.

**4500 - 3800 (Mary)**

"I end my turn."

**Turn 5**

"My turn, I draw!"

"I summon LifeForce Copier in attack position!"

**LifeForce Copier: ?atk/?def/lvl1**

"Once per turn, until the end phase, LifeForce Copier can steal the effect, level, attack and defense of a 'LifeForce' monster in my graveyard, so I copy LifeForce Channeler!"

**LifeForce Copier - LifeForce Channeler**

"LifeForce Channeler's effect activates!"

**3800 - 4550 (Mary)**

"Next, I'll activate LifeForce Burst, dealing damage equal to half the difference in our life points!"

**3750 - 2950**** (Jacob)**

"I end my turn."

**Turn 6**

"I draw!"

"Thanks to Globe of Fortune, I can add one of my removed from play spell cards to my hand, and then send one to the graveyard!"

"So now, I'll activate that spell card, Twin Twisters! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy up to two spell/trap cards on the field, so say goodbye to your 2 spell/trap cards!"

"I activate my other facedown!" Mary responds. "Waboku! My monsters can't be destroyed, and I take no battle damage from attacks involving them!"

"At least I know you don't have any traps waiting for me..."

"Next I activate Fortune Knights ability! If you control more or an equal amount of monsters, I can activate a trap card from my hand! I choose Big Win!?!

"By declaring a level up to 12, we both toss a coin, if both are heads, then all monsters on the field are changed to that level, if we both get tails, then I take damage equal to the level multplied by 500, I choose level 6!"

Mary and Jacob both toss a coin.

results: 2 heads

**Fortune Knight: lvl 4 - lvl 6**

**Globe of Fortune: lvl 1 - lvl 6**

"Now using these 2 level 6 light monsters, I create the overlay network and XYZ summon: Bringer of Good Fortunes!"

**Bringer of Good Fortunes: 2600atk/1750def/rank6**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

**Turn 7**

"I draw."

"I flip summon LifeForce Gardna."

**LifeForce Gardna: 100atk/2000def/lvl4**

"Now I summon LifeForce Sage!"

**LifeForce Sage: 1000atk/500def/lvl4**

"Then I activate LifeForce Copiers ability, making it into LifeForce Channeler!"

**LifeForce Copier - LifeForce Channeler**

"Since you were so kind showing me your XYZ monster, I will show you mine! By using my 3 level 4 'LifeForce' Monsters, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon: LifeForce Parasite in defense mode!"

**LifeForce Parasite: 2000atk/2700def/rank4**

"LifeForce Parasite's ability activates! At the cost of an overlay unit, I can place 1 Leech counter on 1 of your monsters, then at the end of each of your turns, you can choose to either give me life points or take damage equal to half of it's atk! I place one on your Bringer of Good Fortunes!"

*

**A/N: **Just wanted to leave this here (because I couldn't fit it into my summary) that I have not watched much of the anime or closely follow the card game, so if certain cards used in this have the same ability as an already existing card, let me know, kthxbye


	3. The People Wearing Hoods

**Turn 8**

Jacob drew a card from his deck, silently.

"I activate Bringer of Good Fortunes' ability! By discarding the card I just drew, I can play a spell from my deck, and that card is One Day of Peace!" Jacob exclaimed. "We both draw one card, and neither of us take damage until the end of your next turn!"

"Stalling now are we?" Mary laughed. "The longer you take, the more life points I'm able to accumulate!"

Jacob just let out a small growl, before setting a card, and ending his turn.

**Turn 9**

"I draw!" Mary says, pulling a card from the deck dramatically.

"I activate the spell Soul Escape! By removing one overlay unit from an xyz monster I control, I can special summon that monster, return to me, LifeForce Gardna in defense position!"

**LifeForce Gardna: 100atk/2000def/lvl4**

"I end my turn by setting one card."

**Turn 10**

"I draw."

"I activate Bringer of Good Fortunes' ability! By discarding one card, I can activate a spell from my deck! I choose Wonder Wand!" He declared. "By equipping it to a spellcaster type monster, it gains 500 atk! I equip it to Bringer of Good Fortunes, boosting his attack to 3100!"

"Now go, Bringer of Good Fortunes! Attack LifeForce Parasite! Death Destiny!"

"I activate LifeForce Gardna's ability! When a LifeForce monster I control would be destroyed, he can take the hit, however, he's banished during the end phase." Mary retaliated.

"Then, in that case, I end my turn."

"LifeForce Parasite's Ability activates! Will you take damage? Or will you give me life points?"

"I'll give you the life points..."

**4550 - 6100 (Mary)**

"Because you ended your turn, LifeForce Gardna is banished."

**Turn 11**

"I draw!"

"Now I activate my face-down card! The continuous trap: LifeForce Burst! By discarding one card in my hand, I can deal damage equal to half the difference in our life points!"

**2950 - 1375 (Jacob)**

"Now to finish you off, I activate LifeForce Sage's ability from my GY! By banishing him, I can activate a 'LifeForce' card's effect twice, and while my hand is empty, I can discard cards in my GY! So I activate LifeForce Burst by banishing a card in my GY!"

**1375 - 0 (Jacob)**

**Winner: Mary**

"I won, and a deals a deal. Your couch is now my bed while I temporarily stay at your home."

Jacob sighed, rubbing his face, "Fine, fine."

They both left the stadium, and arrived at Jacob's abode and walked in.

"Alright, rules," Jacob started. "You cannot enter my room, and you must cook your own meals, feel free to use whatever ingredients..."

The lecture continued for quite some time, and Mary had fallen asleep, missing only half of the explanation and rules she had to follow in the house.

By the time Mary woke up, it was early morning, the next day. She looked around her surroundings before remembering that she had won a duel to earn the right to stay in the house. After a quick scan of the nearby area, she found her backpack, picked it up, and headed out into the cool morning air. Now that she had a place to stay, she decided on her next task: Getting revenge on her family. Before that, however, she too needed to hone her skills, and she set out to do just that.

Only a few hours later did Jacob wake up, leaving his room to find Mary and her backpack were no longer there. He didn't worry too much though, what she did was her business after all. He made himself a quick breakfast, and headed out, on a similar objective: Get better, and prove to the top duelist of his school that he wasn't inept, and that he could win.

During this very same morning, a robed figure walked down the street. He and his companion were after two targets that would align with achieving their final goal. These two people were the very same people Jacob and Mary were looking at overcoming, and they knew that. If they could succeed in this, then they would no longer have to lift a finger, and let those two win in their stead.

He looked up, and at that very moment, bumped shoulders with someone walking the opposite way, knocking their hood off.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The pedestrian called out at them.

He turned around to see who had decided to call him out for his rather trivial accident. As soon as he saw the face of them, he grinned.

"You are Daniel Forg, yes? You graduated at the top of your dueling class, yes?"

The boy looked back at him puzzled.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I challenge you to a duel, if you win, I will tell you," He replied stoically.

Daniel rolled his eyes in response, "Fine, but I won't go down easy, and when I win, you better answer my questions!"

They moved to a less crowded area, and stood opposite each other, and said in unison, "Duel!"

Meanwhile, another hooded figure was arriving at Mary's home. He walked up to the door, and knocked twice, awaiting a response, and a few seconds later, the doors swung open, and on the other end was Mary's Father, Gary Shelleton.

"Who the hell are you?" He said, looking down at the stranger.

"I'm an employer," He said, looking up at him. "I have a job I want you to do."

"Well I'm not interested in it."

He slammed the door in the strangers face. Despite this, they knocked again.

"Leave." Gary said from the other side of the door.

"Your daughter Mary won't be back anytime soon, but when she comes back, make sure you're ready for a battle, Mr. Shelleton."

After a small pause, the stranger turned around to leave, only to hear the sound of opening doors behind him.

"How do you know I have a daughter, how do you know she's out?" Gary said, dragging the stranger towards him.

"Beat me in a duel, and I'll tell you, but if you lose, you'll fulfill my job, are we clear?" The stranger asked.

"Grrr. Fine, you have a deal."

The hooded man was taken into their spacious entrance hall, where they stood, opposite each other.

"Let's duel!"


	4. The Revolution! Come Forth Leveler Pawn!

**Turn 1 (Gary)**

"I'll take the first turn!" Gary declared.

"I summon Nightlife Bandit in attack mode!"

**Nightlife Bandit: 1700atk/1000def/lvl3**

"Now I activate Nightlife Bandit's ability! When the monster in the same column as Nightlife Bandit has less attack than it, you have to discard a card! And because there are no monsters in the column, you have to discard!"

"Very well," He replied. "I send Leveler Pawn to the GY."

"I set one card and end my turn."

**Turn 2 (Hooded Stranger)**

"I draw!"

"I activate the continuous spell: Leveler Base of Operations! Once per turn I can special summon a 'Leveler' monster from my hand by sending monsters from my hand equal to the the amount needed to summon it!"

"I send Leveler Pawn and Leveler Defender to the GY to summon Leveler Field Commander!"

**Leveler Field Commander: 2500atk/2000def/lvl8**

"Leveler Field Commander's ability activates! I can special summon one 'Leveler' monster from my deck that has the same name as one of the monsters I used to tribute it! Come forth, the cannon fodder of the Leveler Organization, Leveler Pawn!"

**Leveler Pawn: 1000atk/1000def/lvl4**

"Leveler Field Commander attacks Nightlife Bandit!"

**4000LP - 3200LP (G)**

"Leveler Pawn attacks you directly!"

**3200LP - 2200LP (G)**

"I set one card and end my turn!"

**Turn 3**

"I draw!"

"I activate the field spell Moonlit Street! Once per turn I can special summon a level 3 or below Nightlife monster, and all 'Nightlife' monsters I control gain 1000 attack during my main phases!"

"I'll use that effect to special summon Nightlife Thief from my hand, in the same column as Leveler Pawn!"

**Nightlife Thief: 1000atk/0def/lvl3**

"Now I activate Nightlife Thief's ability! When it's in the same column as a monster with less attack points than itself, I can summon as many Nightlife Thieves from my hand, deck or GY as possible! So I summon two more Nightlife Thieves from my deck!"

"Now, I overlay my three Thieves to build an overlay network! I XYZ summon, the king of the night and ruler of those who act in the shadows! Nightlife Bandit King!

**Nightlife Bandit King: 2000atk/1600def/rank3**

"I activate Nightlife Bandit King's ability! By using one overlay unit, it destroys a monster with less attack than it, afterwards, it moves to the same column as the destroyed monster, I can summon a monster from my hand into the same spot it used to be in! I destroy your Field Commander and then summon Nightlife Highwayman!"

**Nightlife Highwayman: 500atk/1000def/lvl2**

"I activate Highwayman's ability! When he has higher attack than a monster in the same column as him, I can destroy a set spell or trap on the field!"

"Now, Bandit King attacks your Leveler Pawn!"

**4000LP - 3000LP (HS)**

"Then Highwayman attacks you directly!"

**3000LP - 2500LP (HS)**

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

**Turn 4**

"I draw!"

"It is thanks to you, that the end has already arrived for you!"

"Big talk for someone who only has 2 cards in their hand with nothing on their field," Gary snorted.

"I activate Leveler Pawn's ability from the GY! When there is more than one of them in the GY I can summon as many as possible from there!

**Nightlife Pawn: 1000atk/1000def/lvl4**

"After that, Their levels multiply for every one that was successfully summoned!"

**lvl 4 - lvl 12**

"Now, I build the overlay network with 2 of my Leveler Pawns! The revolution has begun! Witness their brave leader Take to the front lines! General Leveler Saimatsu!"

**General Leveler Saimatsu: 3500atk/4000def/rank12**

"However! This isn't where it ends! I activate Saimatsu's ability! I banish cards on your field equal to the amount of Leveler cards on my field, GY and hand! I choose to only banish your Highwayman!"

"Now, this is the end of this duel! Using rank 12 General Leveler Saimatsu and level 12 Leveler Pawn, I balance the scales! Come forth, the true leader of the resistance, and the strongest amongst the Leveler Group! Balance Summon! Come forth, Leveler Founder Naegiri!"

**Leveler Founder Naegiri: 4000atk/4000def/lvl6/rank6**

"When Naegiri is summoned, it gains attack equal to all XYZ monsters on the field!"

**4000atk - 6000atk**

"Naegiri is able to attack for every Leveler monster in my GY, plus it's normal attack, meaning it can attack five times, or it can pour all it's power into a single attack! I think I'll finish this in one fell swoop, meaning it's attack is multiplied by 5!"

**6000atk - 30000atk**

"Go, Naegiri! Attack Bandit King! Mountain Flattening Smash!"

**2200LP - 0LP (G)**

**Winner: HS**

After losing, Gary fell to the ground, unconscious.

"How disappointing, I was hoping for more resistance," The stranger said, looking over Gary. "Well, what's done is done. I have no more business here."

Without wasting a moment, the stranger left almost as soon as he had arrived, leaving but a single card as a parting gift.


	5. One-Hit-Kill: Iron Maiden

**Turn 1 (Hooded Stranger)**

"I'll go first."

"I set 5 cards, and end my turn."

"Heh, is that all you can do? Didn't get lucky? Want to restart so you actually have a chance of victory?" Daniel laughed.

"This is more than enough to beat you, I just hope you'll put up a fight."

**Turn 2 (Daniel)**

"I draw!"

"I activate the field spell Foggy Forest! All of my 'Fog' monsters gain 500 attack and defense!"

"Now I summon Fog Wanderer!"

**Fog Wanderer: 1000atk/0def/lvl4**

"Now, Fog Wanderer attacks you directly!"

"I activate my face-down card! Trap Crafter Gale! When it's activated, it's summoned as a monster to my side of the field, and when it is, I return one card on your side of the field to your hand!"

**Trap Crafter Gale: 1500atk/2000def/lvl5**

"I also activate my face-down trap Trap Crafter Terra! When it's activated, it's summoned to my side of the field as a monster, and then I destroy spells and traps on your field equal to the amount of face-up 'Trap Crafter's on my field! So I destroy your Foggy Forest!"

**Trap Crafter Terra: 2000atk/1500def/lvl5**

"Grrr... I set two cards, and end my turn."

**Turn 3**

"I draw!"

"I activate my face-down card! The continuous trap: Fresh Materials! While this card is face-up on the field, all my trappers get a 500 attack boost!"

**2000 - 2500**

**1500 - 2000**

"Then I activate the trap; Trapper Calling! Trapper Calling allows me to summon a 'Trap Crafter' monster from my hand straight to my field as a monster! I summon Trap Crafter Ignis!"

**Trap Crafter Ignis: 2500atk/2000def/lvl6**

**2500 - 3000**

"Trap Crafter Ignis' ability activates! All monsters on the field have their level raised to 6!"

"Now, I build an overlay network with Trap Crafter Ignis and Gale! I bring to you, one of the masterminds behind the creations in the workshop! I XYZ summon, Trap Master Torture Gear!"

**Trap Master Torture Gear: 0atk/2500def/rank6**

"When Torture Gear is summoned, it's switched to defense position!"

"I activate Torture Gear's ability! By using one overlay unit, I summon one Trap Spring Token to your side of the field!"

**Trap Spring Token: 0atk/0def/lvl1**

"Trap Spring Tokens can't be targeted for an attack, can't be affected by spell or traps, and can't be used to tribute summon, fusion summon, synchro summon, or XYZ summon."

"Now, due to the Trap Spring Token, I'm unable to attack, so I end my turn."

**Turn 4**

"I draw!"

"I activate the spell Gathering Fog! It allows me to special summon a fog monster from my hand, but it can't attack until next turn. Come out, Fog Wanderer!"

**Fog Wanderer: 1000atk/0def/lvl4**

"Fog Wanderer's ability activates! I can summon up to two more from my deck! And I'll do just that! I summon two more Fog Wanderers!"

"Now I build the overlay network using my three Fog Wanderers! Come out from hiding, The Beast Withing the Fog!"

**The Beast Within the Fog: 2500atk/1000def/rank4**

"When The Beast Within the Fog is summoned, I can activate Foggy Forest from the graveyard, giving my Fog monsters 500 extra attack!"

**2500atk - 3000atk**

"Now The Beast Within the Fog attack Trap Crafter Terra! Unseen Claws!"

"I activate my face-down! Half Unbreak! My monster isn't destroyed and I take half the battle damage!"

**4000LP - 3500LP**

"I set two cards, and end my turn!"

**Turn 5**

"I draw!"

"I activate Trap Master Torture Gear's ability! By using one overlay unit, I summon a Trap Spring Token to your side of the field!"

**Trap Spring Token: 0atk/0def/lvl1**

"I activate Trap Reinforcement! All 'Trap' monsters on my field gain 500 defense!

**2500def - 3000def**

"Now! Using Rank 6 Trap Master Torture Gear and Level 6 Trap Crafter Terra, I balance the scales! Every generation thinks of ways to torture, and this generation is no different! Allow me to bring out a fresh creation from the workshop! Balance Summon! Torture Trap - Iron Maiden!"

**Torture Trap - Iron Maiden: 0atk/3000def/lvl3/rank3**

"Iron Maiden's ability activates! It destroys the Trap Spring Tokens on your field, and it gains 1000 defense for each of them!

**3000def - 5000def**

"Now I activate Iron Maiden's first ability! It equips a monster you control, and gains defense equal to it's attack and defense combined, then, if it was an XYZ monster, the added amount plus the current amount become it's original defense, and then the amount is added on again, treating it as a normal monster! Go, Iron Maiden! Eternal Entrapment!"

**5000def - 8000def**

**8000def - 11000def**

"Now I activate Iron Maiden's second effect! By banishing the monster I equipped to it, you take damage equal to half of Iron Maiden's original defense, meaning you take 4000 points of damage, leading to an instant kill! Never Ending Spikes!"

**4000LP - 0LP**

**Winner: Hooded Stranger**

"For someone who talked a big game, he went down easily."

Daniel fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Hooded Stranger left shortly after winning, leaving Daniel with a single card.


End file.
